


crumbs of illusions (edited)

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Lolicon, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Step-parents, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Summary: Stepdad Naruto X Sarada UchihaSarada Uchiha x Gaara(Sorry English not is my mother language...:) But I want improve..my level)
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sarada/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 55





	crumbs of illusions (edited)

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sakura was very happy that her absent husband finally returned home after an 8 month absence.

Sarada was happy to see her father and Sakura was happy to see her husband.

Sakura had prepared a good dinner.

  
everyone ate in silence.  
Sakura's mind flew through the clouds imagining how romantic and passionate her husband would be, months have passed since the last time Sakura had had sex with her husband.  
Sasuke Uchiha, her lover and husband, the father of her firstborn

When Sakura finished washing the dishes and cleaning the table, she looked for her husband and found him sitting in the living room on the sofa.

Sakura kissed her husband on the lips waiting for an answer, but got nothing.

_ I'm going to sleep __ said Sasuke bored.

_ Come on Sasuke, it's been a long time since we had sex! _ Sakura begged pleading.  
she was so excited and she needed a man's warmth in her pussy,but Sasuke was far from the loving husband attitude that Sakura Haruno desperately yearned for.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep in the guest room," Sasuke repeated with his usual bored face moving away from Sakura.

Sakura was disappointed  
She definitely couldn't stop crying with rage, but she did her best to justify her husband's attitude.

Sakura was disappointed, well, she had a job to do tomorrow as a doctor at the Konoha hospital.  
She went to sleep alone in her bed, swallowed about 2 sleeping pills and a glass of water,Sakura go sleep .

* * *

* * *

* * *

Uchiha's absence Sasuke was painful for Sarada Uchiha, she wanted to be closer to her biological father, Sarada yearned for her father's love.

  
Sarada was a good girl, she was always ready to please her father. Sasuke had taught her , since she was 9 years old.

Sasuke's thick cock pierced Sarada's tight pussy with 8 inches of thick cock, making the little 10-year-old girl endure his deep thrusts

_"move bitch. I need to squeeze my semen ... bitch .. move that ass faster ."_ Sasuke Uchiha roared licking and sucking Sarada Uchiha's flat tits

Sarada was rolling her eyes on blank,her father's cock was so big and hot in her small pussy.

Sasuke came with strong erratic thrusts filling her with hot milky cum ,but Sasuke had an inhuman resistance, Sasuke fucked Sarada's pussy for hours.

when Sasuke finished fucking the girl for the fifth time in the night. he dressed quickly and left the Uchiha house.

It was the last time Sarada saw his father.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

the next morning Sakura Uchiha ... had found a letter from her husband.

Sasuke had left a letter that quoted the phrase "I have an important mission. I will be away ... for 2 years"angry to tears Sakura Uchiha,she had torn the sheet of paper into pieces .

That night Sakura had screamed with all her might and had cried raw , until she collapsed on the floor of her room.

weeks and months passed and as always Sasuke Uchiha did not appear

Tired of crying, Sakura had started having secret dates with her best friend and former teammate.  
Uzumaki Naruto at 37 was a single man and successful, Uzumaki Naruto is the Hokage of the Leaf village, a hero besides being a handsome and quite nice man.

Uzumaki's courtship with heiress Hinata hyuga had ended years ago and Hinata had found love in kiba Inuzuka, the couple still had no children but were happy.

Sakura began to put her needs as a woman above her obligations as a mother and left her daughter Sarada alone every night.  
Sakura was running away to be with her sweet and attentive secret boyfriend.

It was no surprise to Sarada when her mother announced that she was divorcing her father and that Naruto Uzumaki was becoming her stepfather.

Tired of her husband's abandonment Sakura Haruno of 36 year old married her childhood best friend Naruto Uzumaki ,the blonde man of 37 year old man was happy that his beautiful cherry blossom shared his life with him.


End file.
